SuperSonic OneShot Collection
by Espionage247
Summary: One-shot # 12: Crap for Sale! Remember how many accessories and items Knuckles and Rouge got in Sonic Adventure 2? They're finally being put to good use! Let's just see if anyone is willing to buy them... a bit of a crack-fic one-shot.
1. YEOW!

** One-Shot #1: YEOW!**

It started like any other visit on the web. First she checked her email, then her Facebook, then started browsing other familiar sights. After awhile, she became a little bored. She had invited Amy to come over to her house, and at the moment, she was talking to Shadow on the phone. Sonic wasn't going to be over for awhile, so at the moment, she had time to kill. She didn't expect much when she typed in the address to a website she recently became a member of. Not knowing what else to do, she typed in Sonic's name.

She smiled. There were so many masterfully crafted images of her hero; it was simply amazing. Sally nodded, then continued to browse the images. Every once in a while she'd click on a picture, view it, then leave a comment. Yes, she really did enjoy what she was seeing.

In the background, she could hear Amy say her goodbyes to Shadow. Finally, she'd be able to sit and chat with Amy! She smiled, then not caring where she was looking, clicked on an image. What she saw made her eyes grow wide.

"YEOW!" She exclaimed, jumping back as her heart skipped a beat.

"Yep," Amy was now standing behind her. Sally looked up at her, shock filling her. "that's what they call it."

Sally looked back at the screen, gapping. It was… Sonic and Shadow… and they… she shook her head, then clicked the back button as fast as she could. She put her hands on her head, shaking it furiously. "I'm never going to unsee that…"

Amy patted Sally's back. "I'm sorry my friend."

"It was… Sonic and Shadow… and they were… they were…" Sally stuttered.

Amy nodded, "I know."

"It's… it's just… I don't even know. I just…"

Amy smiled half-heartedly, "Why don't we go watch a movie and get it off our minds, okay?"

Sally glanced back at the screen for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. A movie would be nice." She replied, closing the window on the computer.

Amy nodded and smiled, and with that the two walked off. "What do you want to watch?" she asked.

"How about we watch Twilight and make fun of Bella?" Sally grinned.

"Sounds good to me!" Amy exclaimed. Although they both hated the movie, anything was better than letting those images stay ingrained into Sally's mind.

* * *

><p>Sally gaped at the television's screen, then smiled to herself. She turned to Amy, excitement pumping through her veins. "That movie was awesome!" she exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. Amy grinned and nodded.<p>

"I told you it would be!" Amy exclaimed as she walked forward to the DVD player. "And you said that it looked like a dumb movie."

The princess rolled her eyes, "I know, but I really did like it." Amy smiled and nodded as she took the movie out and put it away. They had finished watching Twilight awhile ago, so they had decided to switch to a less... vampiric movie. It had taken awhile to agree on a movie, but they had both enjoyed the show.

"Well I'm glad you liked it!" Amy told her. "It is awesome, isn't it?"

"Yes! And they left it open for a sequel! That's the best part."

Amy nodded, then looked at the clock on the wall. "Wow, we should get going! Shadow and Sonic will be waiting for us!"

Sally glanced up at the clock and nodded. "Good idea." With that, the two gathered their things and ran out the door. Within a few minutes, the two were almost to the place that they had promised to meet up with the boys.

Sally pulled Nicole out of her pocket, "Darn it, we're going to be late!"

"Knowing those two, they're going to give us crap about it!" Amy replied as they continued to run forward.

"Well hey, we could always tell them we were staring at amazing abs. They'd have to let us go with that excuse!" Sally grinned.

Amy smiled, "Ah, Thor. So much hotter than Jacob Black will ever be."

Suddenly, a voice running beside her made her jump. "What's this about amazing Thor abs?"

Amy yelped in surprise, then skidded to a stop, her heart racing. She turned to the black hedgehog, his smile brimming with sarcasm. She growled, "You scared me Shadow!"

He smirked and chuckled, "If you think that scared you, just watch Sally." And as if he had known that it was going to happen, Sonic suddenly jumped in front of Sally. She screeched and lost her footing, then flew forward. Sonic laughed, then grabbed her hand and spun her around before pulling her back to her feet. She was obviously confused, but when she gazed at Sonic, she knew what had led to her shock.

"You. Are. A. Turd." She told him, her glare like daggers.

Sonic laughed, "I know this! Heck, you always call me a turd! From now on, you can just call me the blue turd, got it?" he smiled as he walked back towards Shadow and Amy.

Sally sighed, then smiled. "Whatever you say, blue turd."

Sonic smirked at her, then turned to Shadow. "That was awesome, Shadow."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Yes it was."

Sonic nodded, then smiled a goofy grin, "Give me five, man!"

"You are strange…" Shadow sighed, pulling his hand up. Just as they were about to swing their arms forward, an image reappeared in Sally's mind. Without a warning, she yelped.

"Agh!" she exclaimed, covering her eyes. The three hedgehogs looked back at her, eyebrows raised. For a moment, she kept her hands over her eyes. Then, she slowly looked past them.

"Uh, Sal, you okay?" Sonic asked as he put his hand down.

Sally glanced at him, then back to the others. She chuckled nervously, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She then averted her attention to the black hedgehog, then back to Sonic again. "Just… don't touch each other."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, and Shadow did the same. "Um… what?" Sonic asked.

Sally shook her head, the image returning to her memory in full glory. "No reason. I just… don't want to see you two ever touch each other ever again. Don't touch each other, don't look at each other… don't… don't… you ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever… ever! Ever… even… talk to each other! Don't… don't…" When Sally looked at everyone's expression, she paused. An awkward silence fell upon the four of them.

For awhile, a confused expression was glued to everyone's face, especially Sonic's face. Then suddenly, he grinned and laughed. Everyone gave him a strange look as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Sally, you don't need to freak out. It was just one picture."

Sally swallowed, "How did you know?"

Sonic smirked, "I had the same reaction when I saw one of those pictures for the first time."

Shadow sighed, looking up at the sky. "I'm going to take a wild guess… she discovered yaoi."

Sally nodded solemnly, and Amy smiled. "Sonadow." Amy told him.

Shadow glared at the ground for a moment, then looked up at Sonic. They stared at each other for a moment before their ears began to twitch. "Ugh." Shadow sighed, looking at Amy. "Just the thought scares me."

Sonic smiled and nodded, pulling Sally into a hug. "That's why they call it yaoi. That's the sound you make when you see it and you don't like it."

Amy grinned, "That's true… that's what Sally did when she saw it." Sonic chuckled, and Sally stayed silent. She just wanted to forget about it.

* * *

><p>I know, how original! A one-shot collection of all things. But hey, I was thinking about doing something like this before I even knew about other the one-shot collections by others! Oh and don't worry for those of you that read Glass Rose and Fragile, I'm still working on those stories! I just wanted to start this as well. :)<p>

If you happened to be offended then don't take it, because it isn't intended!


	2. Everything I Do

**One-shot # 2: Everything I Do**

Silver sighed as he gazed upon the watch on his wrist. What was taking her so long? Although at one point he understood that because she was a girl she would take a while getting dressed, he hadn't expected her to take _that _long. The hedgehog shook his head, glaring at the ground. Yes, she hated snow, but how many layers of clothing did she need to protect herself against it? Silver didn't know, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. The only thing that was absolute was the nervous feeling that was making his stomach churn.

In his hand was his early Christmas present for Blaze, and he had to admit; he was ready to throw up. No, he wasn't sick, but he wished he was. He had spent several hours on the project, but even after all that hard work; it hadn't felt like it was worth it. There was frustration that had taken over him, disappointment when it didn't sound right, and tire that was filling him at the moment. Then of course, there was the fear that she wouldn't like it. That and the possibility of everything blowing up in his face.

He sighed for the millionth time as he looked up at the falling flakes. At that point, there wasn't anything he could do. His only option was to wait until she listened to it. Or maybe he could run to the store and buy her something nice. She was taking a long time… maybe it would be awhile before—

"Sorry I took so long." There went that plan. "I just needed to find my good coat." She told him as she closed the front door behind her.

Silver looked up, smiling as his gaze fell upon her. "No problem."

Blaze smiled softly and nodded, "Good. In that case, let's go."

"Where to?" Silver asked.

"The mall." Blaze told him.

Silver nodded, but paused before he could continue speaking. Was he to give her the CD? His brow furrowed as he pondered. Was he to give it to her, throw it away, or just forget about it altogether?

"Silver, are you okay?"

Silver nodded, but he was still buried in his thoughts. If Blaze really was his friend, she'd appreciate the effort he had put into it. Without another thought, he pulled the disc out of his pocket and held it out to her. "Here," he blurted out, "It's an early Christmas present."

Blaze stared at it for a moment before grabbing it carefully. She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you Silver."

Silver smiled, then began to walk along-side Blaze down the street. He hoped that she would at least listen to the entire song…

* * *

><p>No, jump and dodge, attack, try to heal, darn it! Blaze growled, ready to throw the controller on the ground. Why did Sephiroth have to be so darn hard to kill? Oh right, because he was the hardest boss in the game. Blaze shook her head, then clicked the 'x' button on the controller. She'd have to win eventually, but she'd never get any closer if she didn't try.<p>

"Come on Sora," the battle begun again, "Don't fail me now." Unfortunately after a few minutes of attacking her enemy, she died once again. This time she did not continue. Instead, she decided to go cool down. The last thing she wanted was to melt yet another controller.

After spending the day window shopping with Silver, Blaze had returned home for a day of rest. Of course, that meant hours of video games for the purple cat. She had become quite attached to them after coming to Mobius, so she often spent her free time playing games with Silver. It was silly, yes, but she enjoyed them.

Speaking of Silver, she had yet to listen to the CD he had given her. Where had she put it again? Ah yes, it was still by her coat. After a minute or two, she had grabbed the CD and put it into her stereo. It took a moment for the song to start, but when it did, she was met with a pleasant surprise. The whisperings of a soft piano filled her ears, instantly leaving her with an over-whelming sense of relaxation. Smiling, Blaze sat down on her couch. Just as she was about to close her eyes, another surprise flew at her.

She jumped when she realized who was singing. It was, oh of course! For some silly reason, she found herself smiling uncontrollably as she listened to his voice. His lack of confidence was obvious as he sang, but the heart behind it was over-whelming. Every element of the song was weaved together so well that it seemed as if she could melt into every word. Yes, she loved every second of it.

And when she found that she couldn't contain it any longer, she stood up and headed towards the nearest phone. "Oh Silver..." She smiled to herself for the millionth time, "You are so goofy."

* * *

><p>He didn't even bother knocking on her door. When it slammed open, Blaze only jumped. "Blaze, what's the matter? I'm here!" Silver exclaimed, literally flying into the room. She tried to open her mouth but he spoke first. "Are you okay? Tell me you're okay!" He exclaimed, shaking her furiously as soon as he reached her.<p>

"Yes, I'm fine Silver!" She yelled. "Stop shaking me!"

Silver instantly stopped, then looked at her with confusion in his gaze. "But you said that there was an emergency." He glanced at everything in the room, "There's nothing wrong here."

Blaze nodded, "I know." She glanced past him for a moment, "Close the door."

With a flick of his wrist, the door slammed shut. "Okay then," Silver began, "why did you ask me to come over?"

"I need to give you something."

Silver raised his eyebrows. "Really? What is it?"

Blaze smiled, "I need you to lean down a little and close your eyes."

He smirked as a response. "A surprise, eh?" Silver nodded and leaned down as he closed his eyes. "I've always liked surprises."

The aura that radiated from Silver had always left her with a smile and a joy that couldn't be contained. Without another moment's notice, Blaze gave Silver a quick peck on the cheek. Although it was short lived, she knew that he was surprised. When she stepped back and looked at him, she chuckled at his expression.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"An early Christmas present." She told him.

Silver stared at her blankly for a moment before it clicked. "Did… you like it?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I hated it." She sighed with heavy sarcasm. He stared at her for another moment before she shook her head, "Duh, I loved it!"

Silver's eyes lit up and he smiled. "That's great!"

She nodded. "Yes it is. Thank you, Silver."

"You're welcome." He smiled and chuckled. "Everything I do, I do it for you, Blaze."

Blaze rolled her eyes yet again and sighed. "You know that sounded incredibly cheesy, right?"

Silver nodded and narrowed his eyes. "You love it anyways."

Blaze just shook her head and smiled as she punched him in the shoulder. Yes, she had to admit it: she loved it anyways.

* * *

><p>Whew! Finally got it done! I hope you liked it, PyroManic97. I added a bit of a Christmas touch to it. :)<p>

I take requests! :D If anyone has one, feel free to ask!


	3. The First New Step

**One-Shot # 3: The First New Step**

He could hear voices. Did he recognize them? Tails didn't know who they were at the moment, but their tones were familiar. Who were they? He tried to move around, but he found that he was unable to. To his dismay, he couldn't even open his eyes. Tails tried to growl in displeasure, but not even his voice worked properly.

"The operation was a success. No complications occurred and we finished within a few hours." The voice that spoke was gruff and had a homely feel to it that made Tails want to smile. He recognized that voice, didn't he? Oh, if only he was able to think straight.

"How long before he wakes up?" A soft spoken voice asked. Tails knew that voice too, didn't he? He did his best to move anything, even his fingers if he could have. After a few seconds he gave up.

"It shouldn't be too long." It was as if the man had read his mind, for in the next second, Tails finally opened his eyes. An explosion of bright color left his head spinning and for a moment, he was sure he was going to pass out. "Well speak of the devil!" As his eyes gradually adjusted, a blue figure was there to greet him. Was it Sonic?

"Oh! Tails, you're awake!" The soft spoken voice exclaimed. He turned a little bit to see another figure. "How do you feel?"

Tails swallowed, "I'm okay…" So he could speak? Without another word, Tails sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"That's great!" When he finally stopped rubbing his eyes, his gaze met Cream's. Duh, how did he not realize that was Cream? An ecstatic blue creature floating above her head began to yell indiscernible words that sounded happy, making Tails smile.

"It looks like your doing well." Tails turned to the blue hedgehog, feeling a little disappointed when he realized it wasn't Sonic. "I'm guessing you already heard. Your surgery went by without a complication." The elderly hedgehog told him.

Tails nodded as he looked down at his feet. Without another word, he pulled the blankets off his body. He nearly gasped when he saw he legs. "It looks like new, Uncle Chuck."

Chuck smiled and nodded, "Yep. Dr. Quack said that you'll be able to walk within a few weeks if everything turns out." Tails smiled at his comment. That was good… but it seemed to be a vague term. A few weeks? It felt as if he meant something else. A few months, perhaps? Just as he was about to open his mouth, Chuck spoke again. "Well, I just came in to check on you. I need to get back to the shop. Those chili-dogs won't cook themselves!" he told him.

Tails nodded and stared at the hedgehog as he walked out. "Um… I'll see you later."

Chuck nodded and grinned again before turning around and leaving. Tails waited for a few moments after he had left before he turned to Cream. She smiled softly at him, and the chao did the same. Tails smiled back before he looked down at his legs. They really didn't look any different than they did before…

"Tails," Tails turned to Cream. "how do you feel?"

"I feel… pretty good, I guess." Physically, he felt great. Mentally, however, he was at war. Where was Sonic? Sure, it made some sense that he hadn't been there right after _that day_, but why hadn't he visited him while he was at the hospital? Why wasn't he here now? Tails shook his head. Sonic wasn't going to come back and visit him. He didn't know how he knew, but for some reason, it was fact in his mind.

The conclusion made him frown, but he knew that he wasn't to let it get him down. No, he had to be strong, no matter what. Maybe it was time for Tails to find Sonic instead. Tails nodded to himself and pushed the blankets completely off his body. With that, he turned to the left and let his legs hang over the edge of the bed.

"Tails, what are you doing?" Cream asked him.

"Chao chao!" Cheese exclaimed.

The fox ignored their words and slid off the bed. As soon as his feet touched the ground, a wave of pain shot up and down his right leg. He tried to yelp, but the sound caught onto something in his throat. What was it? Tails didn't know. All he knew was that he had to try to walk. The sooner he could walk, the sooner he could run. Since Sonic was always running, it only made sense that he needed to run too, right? Tails nodded to himself and took another step before the pain became too much for him.

He gasped as his leg gave way. It hurt so much more than he had expected. Just as he was about to collide with the ground, something caught him. Or someone. His eyes widened a little when he realized who it was.

"Tails, you need to be more careful!" Cream exclaimed as she helped Tail up onto his feet again. "You're in a bad condition!"

"Chao choa choa!" Cheese agreed as he held onto Tails' arm.

Tails swallowed before he spoke. "I know, I just… I need to be able to walk as soon as possible."

"Why?"

Tails looked down at the ground for a few seconds before he responded. "I need to find Sonic. I haven't seen him since… since… well I don't know how long it's been, but I need to find him!" Tails exclaimed. "I'm not going to get anywhere if I sit in bed and do nothing." Tails told her as he softly pushed her hands away. "I need to learn how to walk again." He whispered as a level of disbelief accompanied his own words. "I have no time to waste."

He nodded to no particular person and tried to take another step forward. Like his previous attempt, he discovered that he was unable to support himself. Tails found himself without a hint of balance, but before he could fall again, the rabbit and her chao caught him.

Tails gritted his teeth together as he glared at the floor yet again. Perhaps it was going to be harder than he thought. Maybe he really did need to rest for awhile longer. Or maybe… he needed to just forget about finding Sonic altogether. How was he to locate the fastest thing alive? The idea was almost impossible…

"Hey!" Cream exclaimed, making Tails look up. "You don't have to do it alone."

Tails was puzzled for a moment. "Do what alone?"

"Learn how to walk again. Cheese and I can help you!" Cream told him. "It would be easier with help, right?"

Tails stared at her for a moment before he smiled. "Yeah."

Cream smiled, "Good! In that case, let's get started, okay?"

"Chao chao!" Cheese yelled enthusiastically.

Tails smiled and nodded. "I couldn't agree more." Of course, he had no idea what the chao had said. Regardless of his lack of understanding, Tails put his arm around Cream. Carefully, the two aided Tails in his first new steps.

* * *

><p>AgentOfRedandBlue's request! Short, but very fun to write. :)<p>

I still take requests, but I'm doing my own one-shot idea next time! What is it gong to be about? You'll just have to wait and see!

Oh, and I hope that everyone has a very Merry Christmas!


	4. What the Nyan?

**One-Shot # 4: What the Nyan? **

Amy couldn't help but giggle at the video playing on her computer. To most people, it would have easily been considered the most annoying and death-worthy creature of all time. To Amy however, it was the most adorable mix of rainbows, pop-tarts, and kitties ever! She smiled one last time before the video ended. Yes, she was going to favorite, like, and comment on it! And how couldn't she? The silly girl had adored it.

Within a few seconds she had posted her comment and added the video to her favorites list. "Now…" Amy whispered, "What video should I watch next?" Just as she was about to search for another popular video, she heard a knock at her door. Who could have come to her house at such a later hour? Amy pushed herself out of her chair and found her way to the door.

When she opened it, she couldn't help but smile. "Shadow, you're back!"

The red and black hedgehog smiled as she hugged him. "Yep." He whispered in his usual cool and collected voice, making Amy smile. Shadow grinned softly at her grin, "Back from my trip. I decided to visit you before I went home."

Amy grabbed his hand and pulled him inside her house, "I'm glad you did! I've missed you a lot." She told him, "Plus, I wanted to show you something."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Really? Have you discovered how much fun YouTube can be?"

"Heck yes!" Amy exclaimed. "I've already favorited a bunch of videos!"

He smirked, "I bet you have."

"Yep! I'm going to show you the newest one!"

Shadow nodded as the girl led him to a chair and sat him down. He had no idea what he was going to show her and he was in no mood to protest. Excluding her love for Jared Beaver music, Shadow trusted her taste in pop culture fads. If Amy liked something, Shadow usually liked it as well. The girl's smile widened as she clicked play and put the video on full screen. As Shadow relaxed in his chair, he continued to reflect on his thoughts. She had a good taste in music.

Usually.

What. The. Heck. "Is… that…?" Shadow started.

"Yes! It's a kitty with a pop-tart body and it poops rainbows! Isn't it the cutest thing ever, Shadow?" Amy squealed, her eyes growing wide as she stared at the creature.

"I…" Shadow couldn't even start his sentence. The cat was absurd. It was unrealistic, un-proportional, and most of all, it was annoying. Even Jared Beaver music was more pleasing to the ears than what he was listening to at that moment. Amy continued to coo at the creature as Shadow examined it further.

What was it saying? Meow? Mini moo? The first option sounded right, but it sounded as if the song had been chipmunked and auto-tuned beyond all human capabilities. Or Mobian capabilities. Shadow growled as he leaned on the computer desk, glaring at the cat before him. If it was possible, he would have shot the thing then and there. Of course, that would have broken Amy's computer, and the last thing he wanted was a broken skull in return.

Just as he was about to lose his sanity, the video ended. Amy giggled once again as she left full-screen mode and turned to Shadow. "So, how did you like it?"

Shadow only stared at the screen. Like it? He never… "Amy, how many views has the video received?" He asked in a dead tone.

"Let's see…" She scrolled down the page, "Over fifty million."

He gapped. "Over… fifty what?"

Amy chuckled, "You heard me!" Indeed, he had.

For a moment, all Shadow could do was stare at the screen. How could such stupidity gain over fifty million views? It baffled him. No, it did more than that. It was perplexing, astounding, and shocking in the simplest terms. Shadow stood up, shaking his head in the process. Shadow had been planning on telling Amy what the trip had been like, but the video had changed his mind. He needed to go home and think…

"Oh, you're leaving?" Amy asked.

Shadow nodded as he headed off towards the door. "Yeah…" he whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow." Amy nodded to herself and quickened her pace to catch up to the hedgehog.

"Alrighty than," She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged him, "See you tomorrow!"

The hedgehog nodded and walked out the door. There was no way he was getting that song out of his head…

* * *

><p>Amy hummed as she gazed at the door. She had been knocking for how long? It was odd that he hadn't come to answer, especially since he knew that she was coming. Heck, she had even brought over cookies! Chocolate chip cookies for crying out loud! She sighed and glared at the door as she shook her head. No, there was no way she was going to sit here and wait for him to answer! Without another moment, Amy grabbed the handle. To her surprise, the door wasn't locked. Why hadn't he secured his home?<p>

"Shadow, where are you?" Amy called as she walked in. She closed the door behind her, then glanced around. "Shadow, why didn't you—" Wait, was that music she heard? She would have recognized that song anywhere.

Without another word, Amy dashed off to his living room. Suddenly, she realized what could have happened. If what she feared had actually occurred, of course, than that meant something bad. Well, something bad for Shadow, at least. Why hadn't she stopped to think before showing Shadow that video? With his state of mind, the outcome for his mental stability wasn't going to be pleasant.

When she saw him, her suspicions were instantly confirmed. There was, sitting at the computer, watching Nyan Cat again. And again and again. His eyes were blood-shot, wide, and had deep purple shadows underneath them. How long had he been viewing the video? Way too long, that's how long he had been watching it. Amy swallowed as she put the plate of cookies down. This was not good. Carefully, Amy reached her hand out to Shadow. "Shadow…" She whispered, "Are you okay?"

He was silent for a second. "I don't get it. What does it mean?"

Amy swallowed, confusion over-whelming her. "Shadow, it doesn't mean anything."

"It has over fifty million hits, it kept me up all night, and it has a pop-tart body. There has to be something I'm missing here." Shadow whispered

Amy sighed and shook her head. He had been working with G.U.N. for way too long. "Shadow," she turned him around. "There's no other meaning to it. It's meant to annoy people, and that's it."

He shook his head, "No, that's not it at all."

They stared at each other for a few more moments. Was he _that _convinced that there was some other secret to the video? She glared at her shoes for a moment before sighing. "Shadow, there is nothing else you need to know about the video, end of story."

"No, there's—" Suddenly, Shadow was face to face with her hammer. His eyes grew wide, and when he looked up at Amy, all he could do was stare at her.

"Shadow, there is nothing else. You are going to turn off the computer, eat one of my cookies, and go to sleep, okay?" She ordered, her voice filled with an odd malevolence. Shadow nodded silently, and Amy nodded in response. "Good. Now stand up and get going." The hedgehog complied, and with that, stood up and headed towards the spot where his new cookies were.

Amy sighed and glanced at the computer. The video was cute and innocent to her, but to Shadow, it was the formula for endless confusion and headaches. "Note to self," Amy whispered, clicking the icon to turn off the computer. "Don't show Shadow anything with rainbows." With that thought in mind, she turned off the device and walked off eat cookies with Shadow.

* * *

><p>Long live Nyan Cat! You see, this is why you don't become too attached to viral videos. They can really mess you up...<p>

Alrighty! Up next are two requests from brave kid, then a story I've been meaning to work on for awhile. Then I have another request to fill... woo, that's a lot of work! But it's fun. :)

Review please! You may get one of Amy's cookies.


	5. SCALER

** One-Shot # 5: S.C.A.L.E.R.**

First, there was a fuzzy wall of nothing. The video was obviously old and ravaged, and for a moment, the dictator was sure that it was going to work at all. Luckily, the infernal device soon began to operate without as much trouble. It was a gradual change, but one that made him pleased none the less. Dr. Robotnik smiled as a fuzzy image appeared on the screen.

Sir Charles Hedgehog was standing at a large desk that was littered with various concoctions and chemicals. At the moment, he was mixing together a strange liquid that had an odd glow to it. For a moment he thought that was all he was going to do, but after a few seconds he looked up. "This is the chemical compound that I have been working on, known as project S.C.A.L.E.R." He explained, making the doctor raise his eyebrows.

The hedgehog on the screen walked over to a small cage on the table. "This is a young flickie I found. It was injured during a wind storm a few days ago." He took the injured green bird out of the cage and showed it to the camera. "Samples of reptilian DNA were used to create the compound. The S.C.A.L.E.R. compound attempts to replicate the ability of reptilians that can regenerate lost limbs." Sir Charles nodded to himself and grabbed a syringe.

He filled the syringe with the liquid, "If all goes according to plan, this flickie's wing will be healed within a few minutes with this." Sir Charles carefully injected the liquid into the bird and gently set it down. His fingers softly massaged the creature's wing, and at first, it made sounds that made it apparent that it was in pain. However, the flickie began to calm down within a few moments. The blue hedgehog smiled a soft grin, "As you can see now, the flickie is no longer in pain."

Dr. Robotnik raised an eyebrow. From what he had read, the compound was regarded to be unstable. Why was it—suddenly, the bird began to screech, making both the hedgehog and the dictator jump. Sir Charles however, nearly fell back onto his behind when it started to cry. As Dr. Robotnik watched, he began to feel a slight level of surprise fill him. What he was watching was very intriguing. To most it would have been very shocking and disturbing, but to him, it was nothing less than perfect.

The bird continued to screech and yell and soon after, it began to thrash about. Its feathers melted away from its body, its beak thickened into a snout-like face, and its claws morphed into two scaly legs. Arms sprouted on its front, and its body gradually changed shape. After a few seconds, it was no longer a bird, but a lizard. A lizard! It looked around confusedly for a second before it turned to Sir Charles and hissed. The blue hedgehog took a step back before the creature lunged at him. Before anything else could happen, another Mobian ran to his assistance and the screen went blank for a moment.

When the screen lit up once again, Sir Charles was standing in front of the camera once again. It was no surprise to Dr. Robotnik to see that he was covered in tiny scars and scratches, making the dictator smile to himself. His expression was serious, yet somewhat saddened. He spoke once again, "Project S.C.A.L.E.R.'s results were beyond what expected and resulted in genetic mutations, extreme personality changes, and injuries to participating researchers. Therefore, the project has been deemed a failure. Any further experimentation on Project S.C.A.L.E.R. has been discontinued, and any continuation on the project afterward is strictly forbidden by order of the king." Dr. Robotnik chuckled and smiled as the hedgehog nodded, resulting in the screen going black yet again. He pressed a button on his chair, turning him around in the process.

When he found himself face to face with the Freedom Fighter, he only laughed. "You risked your life trying to protect this information little Freedom Fighter. It's a shame that you failed…"

The Freedom Fighter before him was being held by Swatbots, and to his surprise, he did not try to fight back. Of course, that didn't mean that he didn't talk back. "You'll never get away with this Robotnik!" the antelope cried.

Dr. Robotnik smirked and laughed. "Oh really? And who's going to stop me? Certainly not you. You're merely an underling in the Freedom Fighters!" His captive growled again, making the dictator nod. He turned again and faced Snively. "Snively, retrieve a small sample of… the compound."

Snively nodded, "Yes sir, right away sir." He walked off, and Robotnik turned back to the antelope.

"So, you work with the Freedom Fighters. This means that you know where Knothole village is, correct?" He inquired, making the antelope's eyes widen.

The antelope gritted his teeth, "Like I'll ever tell _you_ where it is!"

His smile widened. "Oh, I was hoping you would say that." He turned his head to see Snively bringing in a syringe, making the antelope's eyes widen. Dr. Robotnik chuckled as he looked down at the Freedom Fighter again. "You see, I've only been able to test this substance on a few subjects because most of the Freedom Fighters I have captured are already roboticized. If you don't tell me where Knothole village is, then you'll get to be the next test subject. If you do tell me… perhaps I will spare you."

For a moment, the look in the antelope's eyes made seem as if he was wavering. For a moment, it appeared as if he was really going to betray his comrades. He swallowed and shook his head, letting his gaze intensify. "Never."

Sighing, Dr. Robotnik nodded. "Very well." He looked at Snively. "Please continue Snively."

"Yes sir." He stated, walking forward. The antelope's eyes widened as he drew near, and he began to pull at the Swatbots' grip. Finally, he was beginning to realize how dire his situation was. Of course, it was far too late for him to do anything about it. Now the only thing he could do was wait for it to be over. The antelope continued to tug and pull, and at the last second, he began frantic. He pulled as hard as he could, even attempting to attack the Swatbots, but the Swatbots wouldn't budge. And of course, even if he could have escaped, it wouldn't have mattered.

Within seconds, Snively had injected the compound into the antelope's blood. The horror on his face was unmistakable, and it continued to grow as the compound flowed though his blood. Horror changed to shock, and the shock morphed into pain. He screamed, and Robotnik found himself laughing at the sound. Soon, his screaming mutated into a strange cry—a hissing—and his body soon followed the transformation of his voice.

When it was viewed first hand, it was much more terrifying. The fur fell off his body in large clumps, and when they were so close, it was easy to see his muscles moving beneath his skin. His body's shape seemed to melt, then reform and harden into a new shape. His antlers melted away, claws began to grow from his hands, and when he opened his eyes, they were in the form of slits. It took a few more seconds for his to finish, but when the transformation ended, a lizard was standing before him instead of an antelope. His scaly green skin glimmered slightly in the dull light, making Snively take a step back.

Dr. Robotnik smiled down at the newly transformed Mobian. "Perfect. Now will you behave?" The creature hissed at him, and Snively jumped back in surprise. "Fine. Send him to the detention center so he can learn some manners." The Swatbots nodded and dragged him off, leaving Dr. Robotnik to his thoughts.

"Sir," before he actually could think for a moment, Snivley spoke yet again. "There are more prisoners on the fourth level of the prison center. Would you—"

"Need you even ask Snively?" His nephew stared at him before he growled, "Retrieve them and bring them here immediately." Snively nodded and walked off without another word. The dictator watched him until the very last second and chuckled. Yes… the S.C.A.L.E.R. compound was going to serve him well. What did it mean again? Synthesis of Chemical Amalgamation of Lizards for Enabling Regeneration, or S.C.A.L.E.R. He smiled and nodded, letting a diabolical laugh take over. With it, he was going to rule the world.

* * *

><p>Oh, it has been awhile, but I got one done! :D This is a request from brave kid. I'm going to be a collab story with brave kid soon, and this is a bit of fore-shadowing to it. It takes place in SatAM Sonic. :)<p>

Anyways, hope you guys liked it! :) The next one is also a request, and I hope that you'll enjoy it! Until next time! :)


	6. I Like This Song!

** One-Shot #6: I Like This Song! **

Without another word, Sally plopped back onto her bed, the boredom becoming too much for her. What was she to do? She had finishing everything she had planned on doing throughout the day, and any other leisurely activity was either too far away or something she had already been doing. Bunnie was busy with something, Rotor was working out the bugs in the Freedom Fighter's database with Nicole, Tails was patching up the Tornado 2, and even Antoine was doing something! "Oh yeah…" Sally whispered, "Antoine and Bunnie are on a date. Right."

Even Sonic had been busy with something! No, he wasn't busy; he had just decided to go on another one of his runs. _"I won't be all day, I promise!"_ Yeah right. Sighing, Sally looked around once again. Honestly, she had no idea what else she could do. There were so many options, but none of them really seemed desirable at the moment.

Sally sat up, her eyes instantly moving toward an old device. An MP3 sat on her bed-side table, making her raise her eyebrows. Nicole had always been her source of music, so when she had gotten the MP3 player for her birthday, she really had had no use for it. Of course, since Nicole wasn't there at the moment, there was no other way to listen to music. Without another word, she grabbed the device and turned it on.

To her surprise, she only had fourteen songs on the MP3 player. She knew she hadn't put many songs on the thing, but she hadn't realized she had only uploaded fourteen songs. Fourteen _old_ songs. Sally sighed and shook her head. Not only did the music player have less than enough songs for her to fully enjoy it, but her computer didn't have any music saved on it either. Why had she done that anyways? Oh yeah. Because Nicole always saved the music.

Sally stood up and pondered for a moment. What was she going to do? She didn't exactly have a lot of rings at the moment to buy some new songs, and she was definitely not going to download them without paying. Did she know anyone who had any good music on hand? The first person she thought of was Mina, but she quickly remembered that the rock star was on tour. However, another name quickly filled the gap. Without another word, Sally grabbed the phone and typed in the number. There was no doubt in her mind that Amy had something she'd like listening to.

* * *

><p>Being the girl she was, Amy didn't just come through the door, she slammed through it. Apparently, she was ecstatic to share her favorite music with someone besides Shadow. After she closed the door behind her, Amy rushed toward Sally and handed her the backpack she had brought.<p>

"I brought all of my favorite CDs so we can put them on your computer! You might not like all of them, but there's some really good stuff in there that I know you'll love!" Without another word, Amy dashed to Sally's computer, opening the program that she used for music.

Sally simply stared at Amy for a moment before she walked over to her bed and laid the backpack down. She unzipped the pack and began to pull the CDs out one by one. There were old artists that were famous several years ago, such as Front Avenue Dudes, Blind Cougar, D-Faucet, and many more. Then of course, there were popular artists such as Mabele, Poppi Apple, Singleless, and Hatsune Miku. The one that made her raise her eyebrows; however, was the CD of Mobius's most popular teen male idol: Jared Beaver.

Amy was soon by her side, arranging them into groups. "My favorite CDs are of this group," she pointed to Singleless, "this one," she motioned to Jared Beaver's CDs, "and these guys!" Underground Freedom. Sally raised her eyebrows. She had never heard of them before. Without another word, she picked up the case and examined it.

"I've never heard of Underground Freedom." Sally told her as she opened the case and examined the CD. "Are they good?" When she looked up at Amy, she was surprised to see that Amy was gapping.

"You've never heard of them? Underground Freedom? They're not just good," Amy exclaimed, taking the CD out, "They're amazing!"

Sally shrugged as Amy put the CD into Sally's computer. When she turned back, she had a magnificent smile on her face. "Just you wait! You're going to love them in no time!"

The princess nodded as she sat on her bed, continuing to look through the CDs in the process. Most of the music looked to be very promising. Jared Beaver however… she was going to have to avoid that one. That, and—Sally stopped mid-thought. She hadn't really been listening to the song until she heard the singer's voice. Holy crap. His voice was… beautiful. Not angelic, but it was so perfect that she couldn't help but gap. She looked at Amy, who smiled at her expression.

"I told you they are amazing." Amy told her smugly, making Sally's expression die down. Yes, she had been right. They were amazing.

The next few hours were spent listening to every one of Underground Freedom's CDs as they uploaded the music to her computer. They listened so long that eventually, Sally memorized the lyrics to her favorite song of theirs, so the two spent a few minutes singing along as loud as they could. Yes, inviting Amy over had been a good idea.

As her favorite song ended once again, Sally couldn't help but smile. They really were amazing! Of course, there was a question that Sally just had to ask. "Hey Amy," she asked as she sat up off her bed, "What do the band members look like?"

Amy looked up at her, her eyes lighting up. "Here, I'll show you." The pink girl told her, grabbing one of the CD cases. She opened the case, then grabbed the booklet out and handed it to Sally. "There are three band members." Amy explained as Sally's eyes reached the members. "Sonia, she plays the keyboard," That had to be the spiky pink hedgehog with long bangs. "Manic, he plays the drums," He was the green hedgehog with an equally insane do. "And Nic. He's the singer and the guitar player; he's my favorite." When Sally examined the orange hedgehog, something made her eyes grow wide. Although yes, all of them were unusual colors and they all looked like a bunch of juvenile delinquents, something about him was off. Something about him seemed familiar, and it made Sally raise her eyebrows. There was no way on Mobius that what she was thinking was true.

"Amy…" Sally spoke, "Would you mind if I color on this?"

Amy looked up at her, raising her eyebrows. "Um, sure. I already have a ton of pictures of them, so I guess it's okay."

Sally nodded to herself, turning to her bed-side table in the process. Her hands fumbled when she reached for the drawer, but after a few seconds, she successfully pulled it open and grabbed the two markers. One was blue, and the other was green. Without a moment's hesitation, she pulled the lid off and began scribbling blue over the orange hedgehog's fur. Once there was no trace of orange left, she did the same to his blue eyes with a green marker. When she was done, she was left with a shocked expression. No way.

When Sally looked up at Amy, she too was gapping. They exchanged glances, and at that moment, Sally and Amy knew that they were thinking the same thing. Sally spoke, "Is Nic…"

Amy shrugged, "Only one way to find out. They're having a free concert in the park today. Want to check it out?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Amy nodded in response, and with that, the two girls shot up and ran off.

* * *

><p>The park was more crowded than either one of them had expected, so pushing through the group was rather difficult. Not only that, but the fact that everyone was jumping around and screaming made it even harder. On one hand, Sally felt as if it would have been smarter to wait until later, but on another hand she felt that there was no other way to find the truth. Every once in awhile, Sally exchanged a glance with Amy, who would simply nod back to her.<p>

It took longer than expected, but the two eventually reached the front. Up close, it seemed apparent who "Nic" really was. Of course, the people of Mobius never really had been that good at telling the difference between hedgehogs, so it didn't surprise Sally too much. Maybe after what she was going to attempt, Mobians would begin to recognize how similar certain people looked.

All she had to do was step forward and say it, but before she could, the band began another song. Not just another song, but her favorite song. How was she going to stop them now? Amy's hand on her shoulder made her jump, and she looked back. "We might as well enjoy ourselves while we can."

Sally stared at her for a moment before she smiled and nodded. She had a good point. The two stopped and looked up as the song continued, and within a few seconds, they were singing along. There was something about the music that seemed to lift all her worries. In a way, it seemed to free her. Ah, so that was where their name had come from! She felt silly for not understanding it until then, but at the moment, she decided not to let it bother her. Instead, she just enjoyed the song.

Eventually the song ended and the crowd went wild. Even the two girls were unable to hide their excitement as they cheered; making the band members' already wide smiles grow even larger. After a few moments, the noise calmed down and Nic pulled the microphone to his mouth.

"How are all of you doing today?" The crowd exploded with cheers again, and he smiled. "Enjoying the concert?" The noise only grew louder. "Good! I'm glad that all of you came here today!" He told them as he scanned the crowd. "We've got a lot people here today, and—" his gaze found Sally, and he smiled. "We even have the princess here today!"

All eyes went to Sally, followed by a series of surprised gasps and cheers. Sally smiled up at him, filling her with a reassurance that she was right. "So Miss. Acorn, are you enjoying the concert so far?"

Sally folded her arms as she smiled. The crowd went silent as she nodded, "I sure am, Sonic."

Gasps and yelps ensued, and Nic's eyes widened. The two band members behind him exchanged semi-shocked glances, and for a moment, all that could be heard were the wave of whispers from behind. For a second, Sally thought that she had been wrong. A world of embarrassment was about to swallow her when Nic smiled the grin she knew all too well.

"Took you long enough, Sal."

* * *

><p>I finally decided to update! School has been packing it on hard lately... XP But don't worry, I shall write these! :D<p>

Oh, I had fun with this one! brave kid's second request. :) The next one is an idea I've had for awhile. :) One that I've told LordCooler about. Hopefully it will be good! :D

Fun fact: All of those artists are based on real groups (except for Miku, she's kind of real). Try and see if you can figure out who is who! :D


	7. 404 Error

**One-Shot #7: 404 Error**

It had been a stupid idea, and Nicole should have realized it from the moment she had agreed to letting Sally and Sonic come along. Tensions had already been high between Sonic and his metal counterpart, and their journey to Eggman's old base had only made their already sour interaction more spiteful. She had been hoping with every fiber of her being that they wouldn't attack each other, and it seemed as if they really weren't going to. There had been little quarrels between the two, but that had been the worst of their fights. That was, until Sally had said something that Metal didn't like. She didn't know what she had said, but it must have been bad to make Metal mad. One second he had been talking to the princess, and the next second she had a large stab wound in her shoulder.

There had been no time to stop him, and no time to stop Sonic either. His reaction was exactly as she had expected; to attack Metal Sonic without delay. To step in-between the two hedgehogs was suicide, and Nicole knew that for a fact. They hated each other, and nothing was going to change that, especially since Metal had attacked Sally. Now there was nothing she could do about it. The only thing she could do was watch and hope that neither of them ended up killing each other, but deep inside, she was sure that that wasn't going to happen. Yes, it had been a stupid idea on Nicole's part.

Now the only thing she could do was assist Sally. As soon as the two hedgehogs had begun their battle, Nicole ran to her friend's side. She couldn't blame any of her friends for their actions. Sally had probably spoken the truth or asked a question, and Metal had only acted on his new-found feelings. Sonic was defending Sally; or avenging her, if Nicole wanted to be accurate.

As soon as she slid next to Sally and spotted the wound, her artificial heart skipped a beat. There was so much blood. Tears were flowing from Sally's eyes as she did her best to hold back a cry of pain, and it made Nicole want to cry herself. What was she to do about it? Nicole knew very well that if she tried to help Sally, there was a great chance that the virus would act up again. Did she want to risk it? Of course she did. At the moment, anything that would have happened to her didn't matter. Sally was her best friend, and she was more than willing to save her.

Without another word, Nicole called up the healing nanites that she had recently discovered. Unlike the previous nanites, they reacted positively when mixed with organic matter. Their nature at that second was key to the delicate process she was about to attempt. Biting her lip, the artificial life form called upon the nanites and began her work. Sally cried in pain as the tiny robots went to work, attempting to close up the wound and stop the bleeding.

"Come on…" Nicole whispered, listening intently to the battle behind her, "Work faster!" But the robots were already doing their best. No matter how fast they were moving, they never would have been fast enough.

After a few seconds of work, Nicole glanced back to the hedgehogs. The two were holding their own in the battle, but something about the "real" Sonic was off. For some reason, the look in Sonic's eyes scared Nicole. He was not aimed on just revenge, but for something else. Something much darker. The desire to kill, perhaps? She wished desperately that _that_ was not what she was seeing. Sonic had been one of her friends for years, but there was no way she wanted to see him destroy Metal.

It was as if he had heard her thoughts, for within the next few seconds, Sonic went into a sort of berserk mode. The organic hedgehog grabbed Metal's arm and began to swing him around. The swinging continued for several seconds before he slammed Metal face-first into the nearest tree, producing a loud crackling sound. She didn't know if it had been the tree or Metal, but she knew that either way, he wasn't going to be in good condition afterward. Although she desperately wanted to go see if he was okay, she resisted the urge and continued to assist Sally.

Her artificial heart was racing as she watched the nanites do their work and listened to what was going on behind her. If only there was a way she could finish faster so she could stop the two hedgehogs. The option of speeding the process was there, but it was a dangerous choice. If she did it, the virus was most likely going to react, and the last thing she needed was to disappear at a time like that. At the same time, however, she knew that time was running out. If she sped the process up just a little bit, would she be okay? There was only one way to find out.

Silently, she made the nanites work even faster. Something stronger than anxiety was filling her as she listened. She wanted to look at him and make sure he was alright, but at the same, she didn't want to turn to him and see him in the form of metal ribbons. Of course, the sound of a high pitched rip made her jump and turn. The glance she received of the ripped metal only lasted for a second before a pain shot through her hand. Her gaze shot back, and she nearly screamed when she saw the ones and zeros in the place of her fingers. No, not now!

There was no time to do anything about it, for within the next second, she heard the one sound she had feared most. The crack, the break, the sign, whatever it was, it was the signal that Metal had lost. Shock swallowed her soul in a single gulp, and when she turned around, she felt like screaming. There was Sonic, holding a limp Metal Sonic by the neck, ready to deliver the final blow. At that moment, something greater than fear took over the artificial life form.

It was as if the entire scenario played out in slow motion. The girl stood up and ran to him as fast as her legs could carry her, her hand outstretched in an attempt to save him. Sonic tightened his grip only slightly, and then with one strong jab, sent the robot flying backward. Only Nicole had seen the side-effect of the attack, and she screamed his name in horror. Although she knew that there was no hope, she prayed that there was at least some "life" left in the robot.

When she reached his side, her hope shattered into a million pieces. Metal looked terrible, to put it kindly. One of his eyes had cracked, and he could no longer see anything through it, but that was the least of his injuries. There was a large chunk of metal that had been torn from his right leg, and through the hole, she could see a series of wires that made her shutter. His left arm had been torn off just below the elbow, and a few sparks were flying from the open wound. Despite this, she knew that worse was going to happen. The attack from Sonic had had both a physical aspect, and a chaos aspect. Yes, he had been attacked with some form of chaos energy.

She didn't know what attack had been used, but she did know that it was fatal. If nothing was done, Metal was not going to make it. Knowing this, Nicole called upon the regular nanites. There was no way she was going to let him die. He was much too important to her, whether he realized it or not. Without another word, Nicole began her work. She had to reverse the damage. At that moment, an explosion of thunder from over head made her jump.

She ignored it and quickly continued, but the remembrance of her pain made her jump back. Her eyes went to her hand and to her shock, her left hand no longer even held its shape. It was quickly degrading into a series of ones and zeros, making her gasp. This was the very thing she had been fearing and avoiding. Rotor had warned her against it; "The next time the virus acts up may be your last. You need to be careful." She had known that. He had explained to her in detail what it had meant to disappear. For her, the effects of the virus had the equivalence of the blue screen of death. Once she was gone, there was no going back.

But she didn't care. She didn't care if she was going to disappear without a hope of returning. The fact that death was a possibility in what she was doing didn't matter to her one bit. At that moment, Metal meant more to her than her own life. If there was a possibility that she was going to be able to save him, she was going to take it. She was going to do it, even if it meant that she was not going to save herself.

Swallowing, Nicole nodded to herself and continued. The first thing she had to do was figure out what the problem was. Most likely, something vitally important to his systems had malfunctioned, so that was the first thing she investigated. To her shock, there was barely anything left that wasn't badly burnt or melted. How was he alive? Without a word, she went to work. In the background, she could hear Sonic tending to Sally.

The reconstruction of a robot's inner workings was more difficult than she thought. She knew nothing of how he worked or what parts were the most important, and it resulted in a level of panic filling her. What was she going to do? What if she was already too late? Taking in a deep breath, she shook her head. There was no time to panic; she just had to keep trying.

Her mind was moving faster than her fingers (or what was left of them) as she continued. Despite her slim chances, she tried to keep her thoughts cheery. After Metal was fixed, they'd march over to Eggman's old base, fine the "antidote" to the virus, and everything was going to be okay. Sally would be without her wound, Sonic would be his usual laid-back self, and Nicole would be virus-less. And Metal would finally be accepted. No one would avoid him when walking down the streets, no one would whisper in fearful tones when they mentioned his name, and no one would hate him because he was one of "Eggman's cronies". Everything was going to be okay.

"Nicole," Sonic spoke from behind, "it's no use. If you keep trying, neither of you are going to make it." She shook her head as the first few drops of rain found their way to the solid ground. He didn't know what he was talking about. Sonic wasn't the one making repairs to Metal. Within an instant, Nicole convinced herself that she was winning.

"Nicole, just give up." Sonic's tone was harsher the second time around, but Nicole ignored it again. Failure was not an option. Without another word, she sped the nanite's process of healing. At that point in time, safety was no longer her concern.

"Nicole…" a weak voice called to her, making Nicole's throat tighten. "Please… I can't… don't… go…" The sound of Sally's voice almost swayed her decision, but she did her best to brush it off. The fake enthusiasm she had created had faded as quickly as it had been born. Tears were beginning to take root, and as they did, the rain's pace quickened.

"You do not need to sacrifice yourself for that piece of junk!" Sonic yelled, the fury in his voice beyond obvious. No, he didn't understand, but he should have. He knew very well what it meant to love another so much that his own existence was no longer important. The hedgehog had lived—and almost died—through the experiences that testified of his love for his family and friends. So why wasn't he acknowledging the good nature behind Nicole's intentions? Because it was over Metal.

Just as the thought passed through her mind, a metallic hand grabbed her wrist. She looked at him, tears finally spilling onto her cheeks. In a voice that shouldn't have been able to speak, Metal chocked out, "Nicole, stop. I am not worth it."

And finally, she starting sobbing. "Yes you are!" she exclaimed, her cries suddenly accompanied with the crack of thunder in the air.

If the robot could have smiled, she was sure he would have. She opened her mouth as if to say something and at the same time, she reached her hand forward. Then, a wall of pain hit her all at once. The limit had been reached. Her time was up. Within a matter of seconds, the nanites in her fingers and toes gave up, and the virus swallowed them whole. Ones and zeroes took their place, and with a cry of defeat, Nicole fell face first to the ground.

She heard Sonic gasp and Sally cry out in shock, but Metal's silence struck her the hardest. While the others were scared and unsure of what was to happen, Metal was calm. He knew exactly what was happening. In a few minutes, there was going to be nothing left. Once it was done with her, the virus would leave her like that blue screen of death: irreversible and forever broken. Swallowing, Nicole gathered her strength and looked up at the robot. He was dying. She was dying. The only thing she wondered was of who was going to disappear first.

One moment she was on her stomach; the next moment she was on her back, staring at the sky. She had no idea how she had turned, but she didn't seem to care at the moment. In that second there was only one thing that mattered. Swallowing, she held back the sobs as she stared at the metal hedgehog. There was something important that she needed to tell him, and as they were both fading, there was no other time to share it.

Gathering the last bit of strength she had in her body, Nicole reached her fading arm to his hand. Unfortunately, her reach was a little too short and she was unable to touch him. Despite this, the robot turned his head and stared at her. For what seemed like an eternity, the two simply looked at each other, barely able to even stay awake. Finally, Nicole spoke once again.

"Metal… I'm sorry." She whispered in a weak, near dead voice. "I know that this probably won't mean much to you right now… but…" she paused and collected every ounce of courage she had in her body, "I love you."

When he didn't respond, her heart nearly skipped a beat. Then after a few seconds of silence, he spoke again. "The feeling is mutual."

She simply sat there for a few moments before smiling an exhausted grin. At least her efforts weren't totally wasted. Gritting her teeth, Nicole looked up as much as her body would permit, and then spoke. "I'm sorry, Sally." From what she heard, she understood two things; Sally was crying, and Sonic finally understood how Nicole felt about Metal. Of course at that point, it didn't matter anymore. At that moment, the virus over-came its final obstacle. Within seconds, the ones and zeroes had reached her elbows and knees. Then her it reached her torso.

She closed her eyes and thought of the metal hedgehog. Would he be there—wherever she was going? Or was she going to be alone? Swallowing, Nicole closed her eyes tighter. She had no idea. For a brief second, the artificial life form opened her eyes. For a moment, she saw the clouds and the rain that came down. However, a wall of ones and zeroes quickly overcame her vision. For a moment they ruled her world, and the girl did her best to keep him in her thoughts. Then after what seemed like forever, there was nothing.

* * *

><p>The longest one-shot so far! So, what do you guys think? I rather enjoyed this one... :) A Meticole one-shot. I like this couple a lot! XD<p>

Next one is a request, as so is the one after that. Hope you guys will be looking forward to it!


	8. Crayon

** One-Shot # 8: Crayon**

There was no breeze to diffuse the powers of the sun. The rays ran down the air, the grass, and the trees like juice. Sticky, staining the world with an irreversible color and light; burning the images into the memory of the blue hedgehog. He examined the green foliage between his fingers and under his knees. Still, soft, silent. Within his current state; however, the grass appeared as if it had been dyed a deep scarlet. Who had done _that_?

His breathes were shattered, sharp like glass, ragged and heavy. He coughed, covering his mouth in an attempt to contain the crimson color from spreading any further. Of course, it was already a worthless effort, for he was decorated in newly created cuts and bruises. His arms were splashed with purple and black, his right ankle was throbbing from an unfortunate mis-step, there was a deep gash that spread across his chest, and his forehead harbored a slit that ran above his left eye. The hedgehog obviously had more wounds, but at the moment, analyzing his pain wasn't the best option. His body began to shake with heavy spasms so bad that it appeared as if an entire earthquake was contained within his tiny body.

Each swallow of oxygen felt like he was drowning. Despite the crystal clarity of the day, it was as if a thick fog had settled around his form. What was it that had caused the lack of proper oxygen? Was it the blood he tasted, the fact that he probably had a broken rib, or something else? It was most likely a combination. Swallowing, the boy nodded to himself. This was what he needed. He coughed once again, his ears pricking up when he heard the deep, rumbling growl of the other hedgehog.

"What on Mobius was that?" He asked, his voice filled with an incredible fury. "Was that the best you can do? You have to be kidding me!" A few months ago, his questioning would have been sarcastic, but at the moment, they were the very definition of malice. "That was pathetic. Your friend Tails could have done better, and he's in the hospital." The mention of his friend made the blue hedgehog's entire being freeze in place. "And of course, there's no one to blame for that but you."

The hero knew that for a fact, but he had no words to return to the black and red hedgehog. His body continued to shudder with coughs, and his eyes were clamped shut. It felt as if he was collapsing, falling, ripping apart all at once. Everything was aching. Every inch of him was ignited with a pain that was like a flame. Slow and weak at first, then wild, thrashing, and merciless. Never before had such pain—and humiliation—greeted him so kindly.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sonic." Shadow spat, "This is no where to start. If you really expect me to train you in the chaos arts with this little skill, then you might as well have given me a crayon to recreate the Mona Lisa."

The hero did not doubt—or disagree with—Shadow's words. It was true. He had come to the black hedgehog with no true experience with the chaos arts. No training, no special skills; in fact, all Sonic knew how to do was a chaos control, and he couldn't even do it without a chaos emerald. Shadow on the other hand could perform a flawless chaos spear without even a sprinkle of chaos energy. Yes, it was true; Sonic's lack of talent was pathetic.

The ebony hedgehog growled, "But I will no go back on my promise. I will train you, even if it will kill you." Shadow told him, his tone slightly softer.

Nodding, the hedgehog examined his right glove. It was soaked with the cherry color that he hated to see. The scent, the taste, everything—he hated it. More than that, he hated being so brutally defeated. He had honesty done his best in the battle. For every moment in the battle, he was intent on winning and proving to Shadow—and himself—that he could succeed. But he had failed. It was more that that; he had been beaten so viciously that at the moment he couldn't even stand up. Had Shadow been going easy on him all of those other times? When they had fought to verify who the true hedgehog was?

But it was much more than that. The hero's spirit had been broken, mauled, and murdered; but there was still one fragment remaining. His ego, though almost nonexistent after everything he had gone through in the days previous, had to die. Ignorance was no longer an option, because his "confidence" had almost killed Tails. There was no other choice. He had to have his state of mind destroyed. No more being the best of the best, no more unfaltering assurance of success, no more. There was no room for any of that. It was humiliating, but Sonic had to let it all go. It was time to grow up.

Something in the back of his mind tugged on him to listen to the black hedgehog's words, but by the time he actually tried, Shadow had pulled him upright. With blurred vision, the blue blur examined him. His scowl was the same one he always wore. Furious, endless, heartless… there were thousands of words that could have been used to describe him. Was Shadow mad that he hadn't listened? He wanted to ask, but the ultimate life form didn't allow it.

"Chaos regeneration." There was a moment of intense pain that made him cringe. Luckily, the aches ended as quickly as they had begun and to the boy's shock, so did the rest of his soreness. To his surprise, Shadow had healed him. "You will go wash up, and your real training will begin when you get back." When he had looked up, the boy saw the back of Shadow's head. "Return within an hour."

Sonic watched him for what seemed like an eternity before faking a smile and running off. Despite having the cuts and bruises mended, he still felt sore. It seemed almost as if something within that battle had signified something. It was the ending of a part of his life that he had thought would never stop. All at once, it felt as if Sonic had left behind a piece of himself. A piece that he wasn't allowed to come back for.

"A crayon, eh?" Sonic whispered. No matter what, though, he wasn't going to release his motivation. Even if it did kill him, he was going to paint a masterpiece.

* * *

><p>Growing up is hard to do, especially if you never really had a childhood to grow up from. Sonic's been having to save people for such a long time...<p>

Anyways, hope you liked it! This is pretty much the sequel to One-Shot # 3, requested by doylewells.

Next time is another request! And remember, you can make requests! However, I won't do M rated stuff, or lemony stories either.


	9. I Guess I Should Thank You

** One-Shot # 9: I Guess I should Thank You**

Humming to herself for the billionth time within the hour, Rouge tapped the pen against her chin. A few minutes ago, the words had been there in plain sight and as clear as day. She had been so sure of what she was going to say in her letter; so absolute in what she was going to jot down that she couldn't even fathom how the words had disappeared. How could they have died away so quickly? Sighing in defeat, Rouge pushed the paper away, eyeing the picture on her desk carefully.

How long had it been since she had been on a field mission? She had been stuck in her "office" for what, five months? Maybe longer? A sudden increase in the higher ranked officers activity—as well as the heroes of Mobius—had led to an intense decrease in the amount of small jobs for Rouge to claim. Plus, she had virtually no chance to go jewel hunting, limiting her daytime plans to paper work and oh-so-exciting meetings. The last trip she had taken had been for leisure a long time ago…

As she leaned against the desk, she sighed. The trip was the reason she was writing the letter. The thank you letter. And as if it wasn't obvious enough, Rouge wasn't very good at writing letters. E-mails, texts, stuff like that was easy. But a well thought out, meaningful, hand-written letter? It was nearly impossible. Heck, she had been stuck there for hours, if not longer! Well, they had felt like hours. Of course, quick one hour meetings had a tendency to feel like fourteen days, so her perception of time may have had some issues…

Her ears beginning to fall forward from her lack of proper sleep, Rouge folded her arms on the desk, then rested her head and closed her eyes. It shouldn't have been so hard to write about something so easy. The trip, all those months ago had been simple enough. Or at least, it had been simple for the best friend of the Ultimate Life-Form.

* * *

><p>"Come on Mr. Grumpypants, they're not staring at you!" Rouge exclaimed as she made her way through the crowd of exceptionally tall humans. "If anything, they're staring at me! It's not everyday that they get someone like me grace their presence!"<p>

Growling, Shadow followed his companion. "Grace their presence?"

She huffed, "I was kidding, Shadow! Sheesh, lighten up." Rouge shook her head, wrapping the scarf around her neck once more. "Besides, this is supposed to be a happy occasion!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Yes, a happy occasion. I could be wrapped up in a blanket in my apartment, warm and asleep, but being on the sister planet on New Year's Eve, in the freezing cold much less, is so much nicer."

Smirking, Rouge nodded, "Of course it is!" she said as she continued to make her way through the crowd, "While Mobius may have a warmer climate, Earth has better parties! Plus, they have so many stores to choose from..."

"I guess."

Rouge rolled her eyes, "You guess? Come on Shadow, look at where we are!" She exclaimed, motioning towards the massive crowd around them. "This is Times Square for Pete's sake! One of the most talked about, most popular, to-be places on all of Earth! You can't tell me that you aren't at least a little excited, Shadow the Hedgehog."

As expected, he merely shrugged his shoulders, making Rouge roll her eyes once again. Though he was somehow able to hear her within the gigantic crowd, it sure didn't seem like he was listening. Basic Shadow. Shaking her head, she grabbed him by the hand, "Come on, let's get closer. They're going to drop the glass ball any minute!"

She led him off further into the crowd, though after a few minutes, she sensed that he was becoming uncomfortable. Shadow wasn't usually one for crowds. With that thought in mind, she sighed and let go of his hand. No matter where they were going, though, the mass wasn't going to be any less in numbers. Silently, Rouge looked up toward the main attraction, then glanced toward her newly bought watch. Two minutes until midnight. Two minutes until the New Year. The new beginning. The new start.

Silently, Rouge lowered her gaze as a series of flashbacks started traveling through her mind. Every mistake she had made in the past year felt as if it was washing away. All of the hardships and trials, all of the misery she had gone through… it was not going to bother her again. Soon, she was going to be free, and though no one knew it, it meant the world to her. The New Year… it had always had a special meaning to Rouge. Especially since…

"Hey, are you okay?" Rouge shook her head, releasing her from her daze.

"What?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Just asking if you're okay." He sighed, shaking his head in the process as he looked up once again. "Cause I'm pretty sure you don't want to miss it."

Following his gaze, Rouge looked up toward the ball. A minute was left, and the entire crowd had joined together in the countdown. Rouge nodded, a smile returning to her face, "Thanks."

He hummed (though it was almost a grown) quietly once again as the numbers lowered. Thirty… twenty-nine… twenty-eight… Rouge paused to look at Shadow, raising her eyebrows in the process. Even he was counting down. For some reason, it struck her as funny. Twenty-two… twenty-one… Shadow then noticed that Rouge was looking at him, and he furrowed his brow. "What?"

Eighteen… seventeen… "Nothing." Rouge grinned, looking back up at the clock. Thirteen… twelve… "Just excited, that's all." She told him, her heart racing faster with each second. Nine… eight…

"Is it really that exciting?" Shadow sighed, "Watching it drop?" Five… four… three…

She didn't bother responding, though. Under her breath, she whispered the last two numbers, "Two… one…" And then the swarm went wild as they watched the glass ball drop. Blasts of sound exploded from every side as people cried out in joy, various noise makers rang out, and countless horns went off. Through all the chaos; however, three words were clear: Happy New Year!

Rouge cried out and clapped as well, but upon realizing she had done such, quickly tried to regain her composure. Of course, Shadow had already seen enough. "Obviously, it is."

She stared at him with a scowl, and the thought of kicking him for his attitude seemed very pleasing. But with the spirit of the holiday in mind, she quickly shrugged it off and softened her glare into a grin. Instead of kicking him, she rushed toward him and pulled him into a tight hug. His body tensed up as she did so, but he was lucky in the fact that the hug lasted for only a few seconds. Pushing him away carefully, Rouge smiled. "Happy New Year, Shadow." Humming for a second, she smiled. "And thanks for bringing me out here."

Though he sighed, an echo of a smile graced his lips for a moment. "You're welcome."

She let a soft grin rest on her face before she smirked, "Is that a smile I just saw?"

His body tensed up again and he furrowed his brow, but before he could say anything, Rouge laughed. He simply growled and folded his arms.

* * *

><p>A grin returning to her face in full, Rouge sat up straight and opened her eyes. Without another word, she grabbed the pen and started jotting down every thought that came to mind. Once she realized what she wanted to write, she found that she was unable to put it down. Of course, given the fact that she was writing a thank-you letter to her best friend, it was probably a good thing.<p>

* * *

><p>Shadowempress76's request. Whoa, it's been awhile since I updated this! I hope you guys liked it though! :) (And for those of you who read my other stories, don't worry, I'm working on them!)<p>

Oh, and guess what? I have a deviantArt now! :D Yay! Next time is one of my own ideas, then its another request. :P


	10. Don't Even Blink

** One-Shot # 10: Don't Even Blink**

Without a word or fair warning, Sonic plopped onto the couch and sighed, "Whew, am I beat!" Sally jumped over the couch and landed in a comfortable sitting position next to him as he relaxed. "That was some journey. And to think that it was all for a measly rumor."

Sally smiled, "You did enjoy yourself though, right?"

The hedgehog nodded, resting his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I did." He closed his eyes, a smirk forming on his lips. "Especially when Eggman crashed into the wall. That was the best."

Giggling, Sally patted the hedgehog on the shoulder. "See, it wasn't a total waste!"

The hedgehog shrugged, "I guess so."

Sally rolled her eyes, "You just don't want to admit that I'm right, do you?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm just really hungry and I want you to go get me something to eat."

The princess stared at the relaxed hedgehog for a moment and folded her arms, an expression of friendly disbelief on her face. His smile widened after a few seconds, and Sally simply shrugged and stood up. "Fine. You win. I'll go get you something to eat." She told him as she walked off.

Letting out a simple chuckle, Sonic pulled his feet up onto the coffee table. "And that is why we make an excellent team, Sally. You're always right, and I always win."

She laughed as she walked into the kitchen, "You're still a lazy butt." As a reply, he snapped his fingers, making her chuckle once again. Then, she shook her head and headed off toward the pantry. Such a goofy guy he was…

"Hey Sal, do you want to watch a movie?" Sonic asked, the sound of shuffling DVD cases coming from the direction of the living room.

Sally nodded, though she knew he couldn't see her. "Sure."

"Hm…" He hummed as Sally began to shift through the pantry for something edible and appetizing. "How about an action movie?"

"Which one?" Sally asked as her eyes laid upon the box of popcorn kernels.

As she grabbed a bag, she heard Sonic continue. "Inception?"

"Seen it a million times." Sally sighed as she stepped out of the pantry. For a moment, the hedgehog was quiet as Sally headed off towards the microwave and she almost thought he had given up, but the near-silent ruffling through of DVDs reassured her that he was still searching.

"Okay… how about a Disney movie instead? Tangled, perhaps?"

She smirked as she placed the unwrapped bag into the microwave, "Can't find anything else, Sonic?"

"My dear Sally, these are your DVDs, not mine."

Sally chuckled, "That's true." She shut the door on the microwave and pressed a few buttons. "Why don't you choose something, then?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Smiling, Sally chuckled and shook her head. Same old Sonic. Without so much as another word, Sally continued her search for more food. Though popcorn would sustain them for awhile, they needed something… better. What was the word exactly? Oh she didn't care, she just wanted to—

The sound of something falling—or being moved around—in the hallway made Sally freeze in her place. What on Mobius? Humming to herself, the girl bit her tongue. Though her better judgment told her not to, she decided to go check it out. Although her first thought was that it was probably just an animal, her instincts warned her against it. There was something odd about the fact that there was something in her house, especially since Knothole had been nearly empty for weeks.

Cautiously, Sally moved inside the hall, looking to the left with a raised eyebrow. She ignored Sonic's half concerned, "Sal, are you still there?" and hummed to herself. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Sighing, Sally turned around to face the other direction, suddenly finding herself face to face—or rather face to hands—with a statue.

It was simple enough—nearly beautiful—in its design. The statue was a female angel with its hair tied into a low bun, and it was wearing a traditional robe. It harbored the regular set of wings that all angels were displayed with, but for some reason, it was covering its eyes as if it was crying. Though it didn't have a menacing appearance, the sudden emergence of a human sized statue in her house made her jump; and screech.

She nearly fell back on her read end, but Sonic was already there to catch her. "Sal, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice filled with a powerful sense of worry.

Swallowing, she pointed a shaky finger up toward the statue, "When did we get that?"

Sonic looked up at the statue, raising an eyebrow in the process. "I don't know." He sighed as he pulled her back onto her feet. "Is it a present or something?"

Sally shook her head, "No, I don't think so. I don't even know how it got in here."

Humming, Sonic took a good look at the statue. Silently, he began to circle it, examining it from all sides as if he was expecting it to be some sort of a weapon or something. After a few trips around the rock, he shrugged. "It just looks like a statue to me." He looked back at Sally, a soft smile on his face. "Nothing to worry about Sal."

She glanced at the statue once before turning to Sonic. Though something about the statue made her think otherwise, she knew that arguing with him had no point. Sighing, Sally nodded. "Alright. Sorry for scaring you."

"Ah, it's no problem. Better safe than sorry, eh?" Sally nodded in agreement and the hedgehog's smile widened into a malicious grin. "Hey, now I can help you with the food! Maybe I can whip up some chilidogs?"

"Oh joy."

He simply laughed at her.

* * *

><p>Rubbing her eyes for the fourteenth-thousandth time, Sally yawned and shook her head. Just until the end of the chapter, then she'd go to bed for sure! She only had a few more pages, then she'd finally know who had killed Miss. Magnell! Oh, why did she have to subjective to the limitations of a mortal body? Shaking her head yet again, Sally did her best to keep her eyes wide open. She really did want to see what happened next, but—<p>

The muffled sound of broken glass from below made Sally's mind and body freeze. What on Mobius? Ever so slowly, Sally lowered her book and looked toward the door. Was there someone in her house? Impossible. Of course, it could have been Sonic playing a dirty trick on her. Swallowing as she put her book down, she pulled the covers off her body and jumped out of bed, calling out, "Sonic, is that you?"

No reply came, but Sally walked forward anyway, absent-mindedly grabbing her vest as she twisted the doorknob and made her way out of the room. She pulled it over her shoulders, cautiously rounding the corner to make her way downstairs. "I swear, if he's pulling some kind of prank on me, I'm going to hit him so hard…" She whispered under her breath, looking about carefully. She knew very well that the ground level was especially dangerous because there were so many hiding places, so she did her best to keep her wits about her.

"Sonic, if you're trying to scare me, it's not going to work." She called out, flipping the kitchen switch on, "And even if you do, you know that it's not going to be worth it. You know very well that…" Sally paused as she rounded the corner to the hallway, her heart stopping for an entire moment. "The statue… isn't… there…" She whispered in disbelief. "Where…?" She stopped mid-sentence yet again as her eyes set upon the shadow before her. It towered over her and enveloped her whole body, making her heart move faster. Was there… was it? Carefully, Sally turned.

Instantly, a loud scream released from her lips. The statue was directly in front of her and to her shock, its hand was reached out to her as if it was ready to grab her. Somehow, it had moved. The statue was alive. And for some reason, it was trying to get her. That in itself horrified Sally.

Swallowing, Sally backed away from the statue as she pulled Nicole from her resting place up into sight, "Nicole," she called, examining the screen for just a moment, "access any data you have on angel statues." When she looked back up, the angel had moved closer. How was that possible? Stone couldn't move! Terror filled her body, and it felt as if her stomach was doing a back flip.

Nicole was silent for a moment before she replied, "No data found, Sally." The artificial life form was silent for a moment. "What's going on anyway? Why are you asking me about statues? And why so late? It's nearly midnight…"

As the chipmunk-squirrel hybrid continued to back up, doing her best to keep her eyes wide open, she swallowed, "Can't exactly talk right now, Nicole."

"Why not? Is something wrong?"

Not wanting to glance back, Sally shook her head. She couldn't waste valuable concentration on chit-chat. She had to make sure and get to the back-door located at the end of the hall. She had to get to Sonic. "Sally?"

Sally spoke quickly, "Nicole, everything's okay. Just go back to sleep mode."

The AI sighed, "All right." And she complied.

Sally nodded once to herself as she moved her hands behind her. She needed to know when she was at the door, and at the moment, she had a feeling that turning around wasn't a good option. After a few breathless moments, Sally found the wall, and she desperately ran her hands across it to find the handle. The toll of keeping her eyes wide open was beginning to weigh heavy, though; her eyes began to tear up in an attempt to keep them from burning.

"Come on…" She growled, moving her hand quicker and quicker with each moment. Her eyes were beginning to hurt, and as time passed, she found it even more tempting to look back to locate the stupid handle. But what if it got her? Gritting her teeth together, Sally glanced at the door, put her hand on the knob as she blinked, then looked back at the statue. For the second time that night, she let loose a blood curdling scream.

The angel's grasp was only inches away from her body, and its face had twisted up into a hideous snarl. Sharp teeth protruded from its mouth, leaving Sally breathless once again. It was getting desperate. Heavy sweat rolling down her face, Sally moved toward one edge of the door, opened it, and carefully backed out. Then, without another word, she slammed it shut and backed off as quickly as possible. She had to get away before—

"Sal, what on Mobius is wrong with you?" She nearly screamed once again, but instead glanced back to see Sonic running toward her. "It's midnight! You shouldn't be out this late, especially without any shoes on! You—oof!" Without even pausing to explain, Sally ran at him and threw her arms around him. He paused, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her, carefully returning the hug. "Uh… are you alright? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Sally swallowed as she looked up at him, her body trembling, "Sonic, the angel statue moved! My angel statue moved, and it was coming after me! Every time I looked away it moved, and it almost got me!"

The hedgehog looked at her with wide eyes, a hint of disbelief lining his expression. "Your statue… moved? Sal, are you sure you didn't move it yourself in your sleep?"

"Sonic, I'm serious!" She yelled, "It almost—"

The hedgehog placed a hand over her mouth, rolling his eyes in the process. "You stayed up reading again, didn't you?" He asked, gently pulling his hand away.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I was seeing things!"

The hedgehog sighed, "Sure it doesn't." Then, he took her hand in his and led her away, "Come on Sal, you need to sleep."

Her eyes growing wide, Sally pulled her hand away, "No!" She exclaimed, her attempt failing no matter how hard she pulled, "I'm not going back in there no matter what!"

Sonic shook his head, "Seriously Sal, the statue isn't moving. You're just seeing stuff because you've been staying up so late." He told her, looking up toward the yard before her house to see an angel standing there. "And why did you move it outside anyway?"

"Sonic I didn't move it, it moved itself!" She exclaimed, doing her best to pull as she glanced toward the back door. Suddenly, her heart froze and her eyes grew wide. "Besides…" She whispered, terror filling her body, "That's not my statue."

He let out a "ha," and continued forward. "What do you mean by 'that's not my statue,' Sally? It looks just like it!"

Finally, Sally pulled her hand away and Sonic turned back to her. He exchanged a glare with her for just a moment before he took the time to examine her expression. For the first time that night, he realized how scared she was. Silently, she pointed toward the back door. "That's my statue."

He followed her pointed finger, raising an eyebrow in the process. "You mean the one next to us?"

Sally let her eyes move over to where Sonic looked, and she nearly jumped fifty feet in the air. It was now reaching for Sonic, its hands outreached once again. The ugly snarl decorated its face like mud on a Christmas tree, and it made Sally want to scream. Cautiously, Sonic looked at her as she stared at it, "They… they really are moving!"

She nodded once before grabbing his arm. "And they're trying to get us." Sally told him as they began to back away.

"If they're trying to get us, why do they stay still when we look at them? And Sal…" he looked around, his eyes growing wide. "Holy cow."

"What?" She was almost afraid to ask.

He stayed silent for just a moment more before he looked at her again. "We have to get out of here. Now." His tone mirrored the expression he was wearing, "There's more than two. There's four of them."

Sally's body froze. "Excuse me?"

Sonic simply nodded, picking her up without a moment's hesitation. "They're coming." And without pausing to think, he shot off as fast as he could.

His takeoff left Sally breathless, and as she adjusted herself, she found that her heart was still racing. Once she was properly situated, she looked up at Sonic, "Where are we supposed to go? We can't just leave Knothole like this!"

He nodded once, "We'll come back when they're gone."

"And what tells you that they'll leave? What if they follow us?" Sally asked, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

"I'm the fastest thing alive, Sal, there's no way they can keep up with me."

She stared at him for awhile before nodding quietly. "Yeah, you're right."

"Hey," Sonic whispered, "it's going to be alright. You don't need to worry."

Sally simply sighed and looked up. Through the leaves and trees of the forest, patches of moonlight shone through, granting momentary illumination to the world around her. Under normal circumstances it would have beautiful, but with the current situation, it made an eerie atmosphere settle into the area. "I hope you're right."

Sonic continued his pace for what seemed to be forever. He weaved in-between the trees effortlessly, though he did so without a smile. Usually he enjoyed running, but at the moment, it was obvious that his jogging was anything but leisurely. His expression conveyed his heavy concentration, as well as a quiet worry. He rarely was scared by any enemy, but the angels seemed to be a little different. It wasn't fear that had plagued him, but rather… concern. Sally, who was studying his expression, couldn't quite put a finger on why, though.

After running for awhile, the two found themselves on the edge of the Great Forest. A large and spacious field laid before it and once they reached its center, Sonic came to a quiet halt. He gently placed Sally on the ground before taking a good look around. "I think… we lost them."

Sally joined him in his area check, "For now at least." She sighed, "But I think they'll be here soon."

"Sal, I'm the fastest thing alive. I think I've already said this, but there is nothing that could keep up with me." He said, sitting down casually on the ground. "Much less catch up with me…"

She sighed, "I don't know. I just…" She looked up toward the forest once again, her eyes growing wide. "No way."

"What do you mean no way?" He asked as he sat up, "You can't seriously…" And yet somehow, there they were, standing at the edge of the forest, their hands over their eyes. "Not… not possible."

Sally swallowed, "Sonic, should—?" But Sonic picked her up again before she could speak another word.

"This time," Sonic growled, "They're not going to be able to even think about keeping up." He whispered, shooting off once again.

The second time around, Sonic ran so fast that Sally saw nothing but blurs. There was no telling where they were after a few minutes because as time passed on, Sally noticed something that she hadn't seen in quite awhile: Sonic was getting tired. It was surreal for it to occur because Sonic rarely pushed himself so far beyond his limits. Was he convinced that something bad would happen if he didn't push himself so hard? He must have been, for Sally was sure that she had never traveled at such a speed.

An hour passed before Sonic stopped, and by then he looked ready to collapse. He panted heavily as he set Sally down on the ground, sweat running down his face. "I think…" Sonic gasped as he sat onto the ground, "We lost them."

Sally fell down next to him, patting his shoulder, "I think so. You did well, Sonic."

He took in a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah… thanks."

Smirking, Sally smiled softly. He sure had been running fast. Ever so carefully, Sally began to look around. Where were they anyways? Taking Nicole out once again, Sally glanced down at her screen. With the map opened on Nicole, Sally began to cautiously look around. They were near one of the old temples. Humming, she looked around. Perhaps she could see it if she spot the old... oh no.

The silence and stiffness of her body must have given her away, "Please don't tell me…" Sonic whispered as he looked to where Sally's gaze was fixed. "Of course."

Sally shook her head in disbelief, "Sonic, they shouldn't be able to keep up with you! You're—"

Once again, Sonic picked up the princess, "The fastest thing alive." He whispered, "But for some reason, things that aren't alive seem to be able to keep up with me." Sonic growled as he turned off, "But I'm not going to let them catch us."

By the third run, it was obvious that Sonic was running out of steam. Though his pace was steady and his grip on her tight, his weakened expression gave it all away. He could run for hours at a time no problem, but after pushing himself so hard without any rest or food, he was having a hard time continuing. If something didn't happen soon, the angels were going to get them. And who knew what they were going to do? They didn't exactly know what they were and what they could do, but they knew that they weren't friendly.

Minutes passed before Sally spoke, "Sonic, don't you think you should rest?"

He shook his head, "Sal, I can't. If I do, they'll get us for sure."

She bit her lip. Though she had known the answer, she couldn't have helped herself from asking. Whether they stopped or kept going, they were going to be caught eventually. But what else could they have done? Something inside Sally told her that fighting them was no use. Just when she was sure that they were going down, she heard something that she hadn't been expecting at all.

"Sally," Nicole suddenly spoke, "you have a message."

She pulled Nicole out, "What? Who's it from?" Nicole did not answer; rather, she opened the message. Eyebrows raised, Sally read it out loud, "I've sent you coordinates to a special location. If you go there, the angels will be trapped." Wait, trapped? As in unable to follow the hero and the princess anymore? Without another word, Sally opened the attachment that it provided. A location on the map that Sally had opened was shinning out brightly, making her heart skip a beat. It was the only beacon of hope that they had left.

"Sonic!" She exclaimed, causing him to jump from their lack of conversation, "We need to go that way!" Sally told him, pointing off in the direction that the structure was in.

In-between his heavy breaths, he spoke, "Why? Is there something special about wherever you're pointing to?"

Though she tried to suppress it, a sense of excitement filled her voice, "Yes! Please, hurry!"

He didn't have the energy to argue, so Sonic headed off in the direction she had pointed to. Luckily for him, it was only a few miles away, and they were going to be there within a matter a minutes. With that thought in mind, Sally took in a deep breath, silently praying that the sender of the message had had legitimately known whatever they were talking about.

After a minute or two of running, a large structure appeared over the horizon. Once their eyes laid upon it, surprise filled their bodies. "Eggman's old base?" Sonic gasped, "Why are we going there?"

Sally was as clueless as Sonic for a few moments before she looked down at Nicole. A new message was waiting for her. "Enter through the main door and you'll have no trouble finding the 'trap'. Once there, keep going until you get to the center." Sally scrunched her nose up in confusion, "What?"

"That's what I was wondering…" Sonic whispered as he sped ahead, "But if that's what it says, no use in ignoring it, eh? Might as well give it a try."

Within moments, the two found themselves at the entrance, which to their surprise was wide open. The two entered without questioning, though, and kept moving through the base at top speed. It was only when Sonic found that he was coming toward a wall with a small opening in it that he slowed his pace, but only by a little. Then, he saw that there was another similar one, and another and another. After making his way through each tiny passageway, something clicked in his mind. They were in a maze. A maze located in one of Eggman's old bases. But what was so special about that?

He continued for what felt like an eternity. Weaving, spinning, and running as fast as he could; however, they were eventually led into a large room without any other opening in it. Both Sonic and Sally's eyes grew wide as they looked ahead and skidded to a halt, but their hearts stopped when they turned around. The opening behind them had closed, and the angels had managed to follow them the entire way. Now, they were trapped with the angels.

Just as the sense of pending doom was going to swallow them; however, a blinding light lit up the room. The Mobians gasped in unison and covered their eyes as a loud laugh filled the room. "Oh ho ho, you've done very well!"

Surprise filled them when the recognized the voice, but not as much as the shock that swallowed them as they looked around. The large room they had been trapped in was a room of mirrors, and the angels were stuck, staring at their reflections. Sally gasped at the sight, but Sonic sighed in relief as he put her down. They were safe.

At that moment, the floor beneath them trembled, and suddenly, they found themselves rising into the air. They looked down, surprised at the fact that they were standing on a floating platform of all things. "Of course," Sonic and Sally looked up toward an opening in the ceiling as the voice spoke, "I didn't doubt your abilities for a moment."

Sonic gritted his teeth together as the platform raised higher, closing off the opening, "And why is that, Eggman? Did _you_ create the angels?"

As Sally's eyes set upon him, she found herself suppressing a chuckle at the fact that his bruise from their latest battle was still there; shining proudly on his face. "Unfortunately, no. If I would have; however, I wouldn't have been trying to help trap them along with you, now would I?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes, "Then why did you help us?"

He let out a loud "ha," before continuing, "It wasn't like I wanted to help, but my friend here," Eggman motioned to a man they hadn't noticed before, "insisted that I assist you."

Sonic and Sally took a good look at the man, raising their eyebrows in the process. The man before them was sporting a rather crazy hair-do, a wild look in his eye, and a smile on his face. He was wearing a long brown trench coat over a dark blue suit, and he was sporting it with a red pair of converse sneakers. Overall; however, he appeared to be rather happy in nature and looking for adventure.

"I'm glad you got my message, princess," He spoke in a British accent, snapping the two out of their daze. "It looks like you two got away without too much trouble."

Sally absent-mindedly nodded, and he smiled. As he walked forward, he continued to wear that same grin, "Princess Sally, correct?" She nodded again, and he nodded in return. Then, he looked at Sonic. "And you must be Sonic. Hero of Mobius, fastest thing alive, and the only one to ever our-run the Weeping Angels in the entire universe, might I add."

The compliment left a smile on Sonic's face, and the man returned it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sonic." He stretched his hand out to the hedgehog, "I'm the Doctor."

* * *

><p>I don't think that I mentioned that over the long break between one-shot eight and nine, I became a Doctor Who fan. :) First episode I saw was with the weeping angels, and I simply couldn't help myself from writing this! ^^ I hope you guys liked it!<p>

Next one shall be a request by AgentofRedandBlue, one of my most awesome regular readers! :D After that, anything goes!


	11. Gloves

** One-Shot # 11: Gloves**

With his teeth gritted together and fury pulsing through his blood, Shadow threw a chaos spear at the blue blur. "Faster you idiot!" He yelled, watching as the attack flew past the hedgehog, making him yelp. Shadow growled, "And not one noise either!" Shadow threw another at Sonic, then another, and another. He barely managed to miss the first two when he swung from one branch to the next, but the third one hit his leg, sending a pained expression across his face as he cringed.

"Darn, Sonic!" Shadow yelled as he hurled yet another chaos spear at him. "You're never going to get it!"

Sonic tried to reply, but the newest spear had gotten the better of him. It hit the arm that had been holding him up, making him screech. He released the branch shortly after, crying out in defeat once his grip had died. Then, he fell downward toward the ground. The drop had to have been at least a hundred feet, because Sonic had the time to recognize he was falling.

Once it had hit him, Sonic gasped, quickly moving his arms in a series of rapid motions. "Chaos control!" He exclaimed, disappearing in a green flash, only to reappear a few moments later on the ground, panting heavy breathes of exhaustion.

Shadow growled once his eyes set upon him. Without a word, the Ultimate Life Form made his way to where Sonic was sitting. Sonic didn't even get a chance to look up. "What was that?" Shadow demanded, pulling Sonic up with one, strong tug. "You've practiced this course ninety-eight times!" He yelled, his glare making Sonic shrink back once he was on his feet. "There is no room for mistakes anymore."

Sonic nodded once, his face serious and slightly afraid. "Yes master, I understand."

He growled, looking away. "Then get it right this time. It is a simple task anyway. You yourself said so."

"Swinging from branch to branch without being hit by a single chaos spear…" Sonic whispered, "Yes, it seems simple, but I was mistaken. It's a lot harder than what I first thought."

For the first time that day, Shadow let a ghost of a smile grace his lips. "Just goes to show you that a big ego does you no good." The hedgehog nodded once in quiet reply, his gaze far off. Sighing, Shadow shook his head. "Let's go again, than."

Sonic took in a deep breath before running off toward the starter tree. Once there, he took a good look at it before grabbing onto it and making his way up. It was a slow ascent because of his injured leg and arm, but he eventually made it to the first branch. He than looked down at Shadow, putting a hand on the trunk of the tree to support himself.

Shadow pulled a hand up, his brow knitted together. "Don't screw up this time." And with a wave of Shadow's hand, Sonic took off, and the black hedgehog began throwing spears at him.

As he continued his attack, Shadow couldn't help but let his thoughts wander. Sonic had made more progress than Shadow could have imagined and he had to honest; he had expected Sonic to give up after the first challenge. The Ultimate Life Form wasn't exactly the friendliest teacher, and after his first lesson, Shadow had been one hundred percent sure that Sonic was ready to call it quits. Of course, he had failed to take Sonic's persistence into account.

The first month had been horrible (but Shadow had expected that), though the second month had been a bit better. It was at the third month; however, when Sonic started showing signs of true improvement. He started being able to produce satisfactory attacks, his chaos controls ended successfully, and—most shocking of all—he began to show a respectable amount of patience. For the first time, Shadow did not doubt Sonic's capabilities.

But that didn't mean that he respected the hedgehog. He was still full of himself, and he never sat back and listened enough. On more than one occasion, he had tried a chaos technique without listening to the full explanation and literally had had the ordeal blow up in his face. Sonic still had a long way to go before he completely mastered the chaos arts, especially since he—

"Hey Shadow!" Shadow blinked once, realizing that he had let his thoughts get away from him. Though he had thrown chaos spears at the hedgehog during the entire course, he had somehow failed to hit him once. "Did… did I pass?"

Shadow stared at him for a moment before gritting his teeth. After such a crappy performance earlier? Unlikely. "We'll see. Go again."

Sonic nodded as he readied himself, and Shadow went over his own mental preparation before throwing his hand down, signaling the start. At that moment, both hedgehogs went into action mode. The blue swung from tree to tree, his expression filled with concentration; the black throwing spear after spear, his face leaning on anticipation. There was no way that Sonic could have passed earlier. Right?

But somehow, he had. After a few breathless seconds of swinging and throwing, the blue blur had made his way over to the other side without being hit once. He turned immediately afterward, his eyes wide. "I did do it! Sha—I mean, I did it, master!"

Indeed, he had. Humming, Shadow nodded once. "Yes, you did." He folded his arms as if to think, "Let's do it a few more times, just to make sure."

His pupil followed his order without a word. They went over the drill several more times (fourteen to be exact) before Shadow finally admitted it: Sonic indeed had passed. He didn't know how he had, but Sonic had done it.

Once they had finished their final round, Shadow sighed and called out, "Come on down, hedgehog." Sonic complied by jumping down and using a chaos control to appear next to his teacher.

"Yes?"

The Ultimate Life Form stared at him for a long time before sighing, "You have passed, Sonic. We will move on to the next exercise tomorrow." Sonic's face lit up at that, and a large grin took over. "Until then, I expect you to stay caught up on your physical and mental exercises. That includes—"

"Sixty push-ups and crunches, a thirty mile run, and reading chapters one through ten of Brave New World. Correct?" Shadow was silent for a moment before nodding. Sonic's smile widened, "Sweet! Uh, I mean—" Sonic bowed, "Thank you, master. I'm going to go, now."

Shadow sighed, "Be here at six."

Sonic nodded once again before he turned around, ready to dash off. It was beyond obvious that he was excited, and it nearly made Shadow want to smack him. Of course, before he had the chance to do so, something caught his eye, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Come back here, Sonic." The hedgehog froze in place, his entire body tensing up. Was he going to have to do the course one more time? He turned, almost afraid to look at Shadow, whose hand was outreached for some reason. "Give me your gloves."

What an odd request. Sonic blinked once before looking down at his gloves; or at least what was left of them. Somehow during all his training, Sonic had failed to realize how trashed they were. There were holes all over the gloves, and in some places, there was more skin showing than material. Humming, the hedgehog took off his gloves and handed them to Shadow.

"You may go."

The hedgehog nodded, bowed, then ran off. Shadow stood there in place, humming as he looked down at the gloves. "Sheesh." He whispered as he rubbed the soft cloth of the gloves between his fingers, "He's been working hard." Without a second thought, Shadow tossed the gloves into the air, whispered a chaos incantation, and watched the gloves disappear. "I guess he deserves something nice." And with that, Shadow walked off.

* * *

><p>As he had been every morning, Sonic was there at six on the dot. He started his morning routine with a respectful bow, then explained how his physical exercises had gone the day before. After that, he went on to tell him what he had thought of the chapters he had read from the book, it's message, and why it was important. Then, he went on to do his "in class" physical activities.<p>

While he exercised, Shadow couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. The hedgehog's confidence had increased tenfold from the day previous—obviously from the success of the exercise—and his performance had seemed to increase in proficiency as well. Did one success amid so much difficulty really cause him that much happiness? Shadow huffed, shaking his head once. How simple minded, Sonic was.

But of course, that was how he worked, and nothing was going to change that. At least, nothing was going to change that right away. Smirking, Shadow shook his head. Though it was a pleasing idea, to test Sonic, he knew that it wasn't exactly the right time. Besides, Shadow still needed to teach the hero more concepts… and he still needed to give him his new gloves.

"Sonic," Shadow called out, looking up at the hedgehog for the first time since before his exercises, "come here."

The blue hedgehog had been attempting a new workout—standing pushups—so he gladly came over as quickly as possible, happy to give his arm muscles a good rest. "Yes, master?" He asked once he was next to Shadow.

Instead of saying anything, Shadow summoned the new gloves via chaos powers. Once they were in his grasp, he held them out for Sonic. His eyes lit up with curiosity as soon as he saw them. "These are your new gloves. They won't wear out, unlike your last pair."

Sonic's eyes widened as he grabbed the pair. They were a medium brown color and made of leather. Carefully, Sonic put them on. Besides the thumb, they were fingerless.

"Were they enhanced by chaos energy?" Sonic questioned as he wiggled his fingers, adjusting himself to the new feel of the material. Shadow nodded, making Sonic smile. "Sweet. Thank you, master." The hedgehog bowed once again in respect, leaving a smile on Shadow's face. The gloves were going to work well for him.

Once the hedgehog got up from his bowing position, his eyes widened. When Shadow realized that he was smiling of all things, he quickly put on an angry expression and pointed to where Sonic had been earlier. "Get back to work!" He ordered, his voice verging on a sort of rage.

Sonic tensed up, nodded, and quickly spoke. "Yes master!" Then he ran off to continue his poor attempts at standing pushups.

Shadow stared at the hedgehog for a moment, doing his best to keep the glare on his countenance strong. Had he been smiling at Sonic? It wasn't possible. Was it? Growling, Shadow shook his head. The idea of becoming Sonic's friend was ludicrous, and it was as simple as that.

* * *

><p>Hey, look how little time it took me to update! Sweet, huh? This is a request by AgentofRedandBlue. ^^ I had fun with this one.<p>

This is pretty much a sequel to an earlier one. I kinda like how I've been able to do a few about Sonic's training! :D I hope you guys liked it! Next time will be one of my own ideas and after that, it can either be a request or my own idea, cause right now I don't have any other requests.

Until next time!


	12. Crap for Sale!

** One-Shot # 12: Crap for Sale!**

With a mega-phone in hand and a desire to get the day over with, Knuckles cried out in the loudest voice that he could, "ATTENTION ONE AND ALL! EVERYTHING MUST GO, NOTHING—"

A quick smack to the back of the head made him yelp. "Not so loud you idiot! You're going to scare away all the customers!"

The red echidna growled, rubbing the back of his head in the progress. "Me—scare the customers? If anyone scares them away, it's going to be you! You'd probably steal all the money they're carrying before—"

"Actually, I'm more of a jewel person, if you didn't already notice!" Rouge exclaimed, pointing a finger in his face.

"How could I not? You steal the Master Emerald every other weekend."

"It's not that often, I only—"

The soft sound of a child's polite, "Excuse me, Miss Rouge!" Made Rouge pause and turn. "How much is this?"

Rouge smiled down at the little girl, Cream, who was holding Rouge's old Treasure Scope. "Usually it's ten rings, but for you, I'll cut it down to five!"

The girl and her chao companion cried out in excitement at her words, and the two quickly rushed over to her mother. Rouge smiled for a moment at the view, but an angry, "WHAT?" Quickly snapped her out of it.

"You can't do that! We agreed not to lower the price for anyone!"

"She's just a kid, you idiot! I'm not going to charge her ten rings for something that cheep! Besides, you can raise the cost on one of your pieces of junk."

The echidna seemed to take offence to that, but he just growled instead. Shaking his head, he looked away. "I'm going to go continue advertising." And with that, he walked back up to his soap-box (who knew where he had found it) and continued to… "Advertise."

To any random on-looker, the sight before them would have been odd. What was the guardian of the Master Emerald and the biggest jewel thief on Mobius doing working together? And much less, why at a yard sale? The answer was simple: after collecting so much junk on their journeys, the easiest way to be rid of it was sell it together! Which in retrospect wasn't the brightest idea, but who really cares?

Throughout the sale, several "customers" continued to sort through the many, many, many items there. At one table, Sonic and Sally were taking turns wearing an odd pair of sunglasses.

"They're okay, I guess…" Sonic sighed as he pulled them over his eyes. "But they come off every time I jump, even if I hold them down." And just to prove it, he did a short jump. Sure enough, they were suddenly pulled up onto his forehead.

"What the heck?" Sally quickly grabbed them off his head and tried them on herself. She jumped, and the same thing happened to her as well. "What in the world? These glasses are a piece of—"

"Fine craftsmanship!" The sudden appearance of the red echidna made Sally yelp and Sonic jump. "For a regular customer they'd be only ten rings, but for a friend they're at the special cost of fifteen rings!"

"What?" Sonic exclaimed, "That doesn't even make sense! You're supposed to lower the cost for a friend!"

"But the value of friendship is significantly worth more than—" Sonic threw the glasses as hard as he could at his face without another word.

Else-where, Amy had dragged Shadow along to the shoe section of the sale. "Oh, I must have one of these!" She exclaimed as she pulled up one of the many pairs of boots. "I've always loved these!"

"But…" Shadow started, "You used to say that she had tacky ta—"

A glare that could have put the devil to shame kept Shadow from continuing. He swallowed quickly, and Amy smiled. "Now, let's go buy these!"

"You mean me, right?" She simply nodded, and he sighed, shaking his head in the process. "Fine…" And the girl cried out in glee as they headed off towards Rouge to ask for the price.

Tails, who was also there, had been examining one of Knuckles old Shovel Claw attachments when suddenly; the red devil appeared right next to him. The fox cried out in surprise, but the echidna only smiled. "I see that you were eying this great piece right here!"

The boy stared at his friend for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I was just—"

"Because for you, they're only fifteen rings!"

"But the price says ten—"

"And hey, you could attach them to your tails too!" He exclaimed, grabbing the two shovel claws. "Here, let me help you with that!"

"Wait, what?" Tails exclaimed, "But I don't—"

"YOU MUST!" And with that, Knuckles began to chase the fox boy around.

"Knuckles, what the heck is wrong with you? Why are you acting so Out of Character? This doesn't even make sense!"

The guardian growled, "Don't break the fourth wall without buying something!"

And meanwhile, back at the cash box, a very happy hedgehog had bought a new pair of boots and was showing them off to their friends. Then Amy walked up with Shadow holding the same pair of boots, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Both of them had an involuntary twitch at the sight.

Blaze, who had been with Silver for the entire ordeal, had her face in her hand and she was shaking her head. After a few seconds, she looked up at the two, then to the pair of boots Amy was holding. Then, she looked at the "very happy hedgehog." She simply sighed and shook her head again.

"He…" But she couldn't even finish, because at that moment, he walked over.

"Hey guys! Like the new boots?"

Amy quickly hid her pair behind her back and she smiled. "Of course! They, uh, look good on you!"

Shadow; however, was much more honest. "Silver, you're an idiot."

Silver gasped, "Hey!" and everyone else simply shook their heads as Knuckles continued to chase Tails in the background. Needless to say, their sale didn't go too well.

* * *

><p>This... is the closest I've ever gotten to a crack-fic. :P I was... yeah.<p> 


End file.
